SAM Turret
The SAM Turret (S'urface-to-'''A'ir 'M'issile) is a killstreak reward item featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and a Support Strike Chain that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview The SAM Turret is an unmanned weapon which automatically locks onto any aircraft killstreaks and fires missiles to destroy them. The turret is capable of taking down any airborne killstreaks (With the exception of the Blackbird). However, the SAM Turret has a limited amount of missiles and is completely defenseless against ground targets. The SAM Turret will fire at aircraft from any location it's placed, even if it means firing at a wall. Call of Duty: Black Ops The SAM turret can shoot down all enemy airborne killstreaks, including Valkyrie Rockets, but not the Blackbird. Airstrike-class killstreaks such as Napalm Strike and Rolling Thunder can't be shot down (confirmed on the PS3 with the Napalm Strike). Like the Sentry Gun, this killstreak must be called in by airdrop before placing it. The SAM turret only fires a limited number of missiles, and then self-destructs. The player can only place two SAM turrets at once. Placing a third turret will destroy the first one. Like the Sentry Gun, the SAM turret can be destroyed by the enemy team. The SAM turret picks its targets based on how long they've been active, not by how dangerous they are. For instance, a SAM Turret would first destroy a Spy Plane that's been active for 20 seconds then attack a Gunship that has been up for 10 seconds. The rocket from it travels fast, even faster than the Valkyrie Rocket. One knife slash will destroy it. SAM turrets last 1 minute and 30 seconds - thrice the time of Counter Spy Planes. sam_turret_drop_large.png|Sam Turret seen on Call of Duty Elite website. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The '''SAM Turret returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as an 8-point Support Strike package. It fires a salvo of four surface-to-air missiles when it attacks enemy air support. It has been demonstrated that just one of the four missiles is enough to destroy an enemy Attack Helicopter.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3bS8btKH0o Unlike Black Ops, it does not need to be airdropped in and can be deployed as soon as the player earns it. Tactics thumb|300px|right|How a SAM Turret can cause a suicide *Until being patched on December 4, 2010, SAM Turrets could be rerolled via Hardline Pro, along with Sentry Gun. Given that for only 3 kills without dying a player could earn a "Care Package", the fix was done for gameplay balance. *Placing this killstreak in an open area is a good idea, as placing it in the way of a building or another object will cause it to explode before it destroys the vehicle. *The SAM Turret can actually score kills on enemy players, or even cause a suicide by the player who placed the turret, should the missile explode close enough to them. This is seen in the video attached. *Placing it where the enemy is likely to see it is a bad idea, because the SAM Turret is easy to destroy because, unlike a Sentry Gun, it has no way of defending itself. *The SAM Turret can easily pay for itself by shooting down much more valuable enemy killstreaks. This tactic can prove efficient and effective because the SAM Turret can shoot down multiple aircraft before its supply of missiles are exhausted. *The In-game Announcer will inform players if an enemy SAM Turret is on its way. It is advised to keep this information in mind, and withhold calling in any aircraft or packages until the Turret is destroyed. The most likely location for it to be deployed is somewhere around the enemy team's spawn area. Using the Hacker perk is also useful, because this will make the Turret glow red and be very easy to locate. With Hacker Pro it is possible to capture the SAM Turret and turn it against the enemy team. *It is wise to keep several SAM Turrets in the inventory, while only placing one down at a time. This way, enemy air support can be effectively rendered useless due to a near continuous stream of turrets. Make sure, however, to call in the actual package as soon as possible as players are much more vulnerable waiting for the crate. *Alternatively, it may be useful to call in the Turret, but let friendly players take the crates. That way, more players on the team can set up turrets and the player can also get some points. This is also a good solution if the player is trying to complete the challenges for Hardline Pro. *Putting SAM Turrets in the "no man's land" of Berlin Wall is a good idea, as players trying to take out the Turret will be killed by the Death Machines guarding the area. The player must be careful to not get killed while placing the Turret. It is advised to set it up either after gaining all three killstreaks reward, or at the beginning of a new life. Enemies who dare to destroy the Turret will be most likely to die by the mounted Death Machines. Gallery Image23.jpg|SAM turret on the killstreak selection menu in Call of Duty: Black Ops. SAM turret.jpg|SAM turret as seen in actual gameplay SAM Turret MW3.png|The SAM Turret as it appears in MW3. MW3_SAM_Turret_Deployed.png|The SAM Turret in Modern Warfare 3. Note the faction icon. MW3_SAM_Turret_Fire.png|The SAM Turret firing on an enemy Cobra. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Turret can kill its owner if its owner is standing near the rocket explosion. The rocket will pass through friendly players without detonating, but if it impacts a wall or its target and its owner is too close, it will kill him. *SAM Turrets can destroy enemy Valkyrie Rockets. *The SAM Turret seems to reload itself and fire more than 2 missiles, though it only has 2 missile pipes. *The killstreak selection menu background is Nuketown. *It takes 1 missile from the SAM Turret to destroy Spy Planes, Counter Spy Planes, Airdrop Helicopters, and a Valkyrie Rocket. *It takes 3 missiles from the SAM Turret to destroy an Attack Helicopter, a Chopper Gunner, and a Gunship. It will take 1 missile to deploy the helicopter's flares and 2 more missiles to destroy the helicopter itself. *It's wise when using a controllable helicopter to destroy the turret as soon as possible to avoid being shot down. Unlike Gunships and Chopper Gunners, Attack Helicopters cannot attack SAM Turrets. *The SAM turret will wait until the Spy Plane scans the map one time before firing a missile at it to allow the user and their teammates to locate SAM Turrets (as the Spy Plane and Blackbird will reveal the location of turrets) and destroy it. References Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards